callofalnchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder Duelists
Thunder Duelists is another digitized MUGEN fullgame made by one of my best friends MiDSinister. This is simply a fanpage describing stuff in detail. =Characters= Jake Portrayer: Jake Janowski A enigmatic fighter with not much backstory, although he was also part of the CompuSquad and frequently makes mention of his 'sensei'. He is voiced by Adam Sangermano. Laeci Portrayer: Laeci Rene One of the many people in the CompuSquad, Laeci is a fairly normal character. Most notably her move 'Stanky Leg' has several fireworks go off that cover the span of the screen one at a time. Makki Portrayer: Wajahat Makki Another member of the CompuSquad, Makki distinguishes himself as the standard 'shoto' character of the game, right down to a Shoryu-Reppa-style super for his Brutal Assault, although his super is entirely original. MDI Portrayer: Mike Ivanoff MiDSinister himself. He possesses dark flame powers and generally acts very creepy, but it's stated in his intro that this is just a facade and is really a harmless goofball. Has a red aura taken from Alucard from Castlevania, and goes into a psychotic fit and rips his eyes out when he wins, similar to Jedah Dohma of Darkstalkers. In the old seperate Thunder Duelists timeline which has now fallen victim to a worldwide zombie epidemic, MDI is seen as one of the zombies in his old outfit, feasting on alt-universe Thom. Melvana Portrayer: MelvanaInChains One of the 'Cyber Knights', Melvana hails from Philadelphia as opposed to most of the roster being from Chicago. He carries both of his dogs, Dude and Bosco, around with him and throws pizza to fight. Under a very different appearance, he reappears in Call of Alnchy as a hidden character, only maintaining two of his Thunder Duelists moves. Has said to been one of the first ones to die in the alternate timeline's zombie epidemic. Mr. Fartastic Portrayer: Ivan Gutierrez A wrestling persona from over a decade ago, Fartastic is a gross, maniacal man who attacks with flatulence, and frequently tries eating the skin off of his own arm. These are side effects of a type of steriods that he takes, which also includes insomnia and general mental instability. His mannerisms and posture are similar to that of a gerbil. Nico Portrayer: Nicholas Mildyn Nico is a computer store worker who attacks with various things from around his workplace. He is also a wild partier and may be the reason why one of his special moves is vomit. The footage and audio were both taken at CompUSA, where he actually works in real life. Thom Portrayer: Thom Huttner Thom adapts a fighting style similar to that of Eagle's from Street Fighter. His previous appearance in the first TD was voiced entirely by his 'Alabama Trifecta' rant, but this has largely been downplayed, although he has a counter move called 'Alabama Hot Pockets' containing audio from the video, which shows him stamping photographs of himself all over the opponent. Thom is also seen to be dead in the previous timeline after it fell victim to a zombie epidemic. Vanessa Portrayer: Vanessa Marie Vanessa is a crazily happy fighter with almost all of her moves being euphemisms for bodily functions as well as her dialogue, even down to her stance. Her super move 'Make It Rain' where she throws several dollar bills out of her shirt is also suggestive that the character is meant to also be a prostitute. She is pretty much seen as being disgusting by some of the other characters, namely MDI and Nico who both state their worry of contracting some sort of disease by fighting her. Vending Machine Portrayer: CompUSA vending machine An animate vending machine, who is very sluggish but rushes forward as one of it's specials, and has various projectiles where it spits out junk food. As it gets hit, dollars fly out of it, which absorb other projectiles thrown at it. It is the archenemy of Nick Rankovich because it took a dollar of his without letting him get a snack in exchange. Because of this, Nick is seen taunting the machine when it is defeated. =Characters from the first game not yet converted for the second= Allie Portrayer: Allie Barb Portrayer: Barb Posinger no Ben Portrayer: Ben Limpinyakul Dr. Pain Portrayer: Mike Ivanoff Originally showed as a corrupt wrestling referee, Dr. Pain is shown to be an evil doctor of sorts, using a scalpel in the first game. His concept costume in the current game gives him a radically different appearance, intended to make him look 'infected'. Also said that the new form is inspired by Bane's appearance in The Dark Knight Rises. Hoshneer Portrayer: Rex Mercer Ivan Portrayer: Ivan Gutierrez Josh Portrayer: Yodathe3rd Mad Butcher Portrayer: Mike Ivanoff A run-of-the-mill backwoods serial killer character who fights with a chainsaw, and has a zombie assist him (a possible hint at the fate of the old timeline). Inspired by an enemy from the Resident Evil series and is believed to be one of the boss characters. Reggie Portrayer: Reginald Dyson Like Thom, Reggie wields a staff. Has an entire stage dedicated to him known as 'Reggius Infinium', which is a psychedelic stage set on a meteor, the sky being covered by countless flying photos of his face. Simon D.I. Portrayer: Simon Ivanoff MDI's brother, Simon appears to have a musical theme, as he attacks with his guitar and sound waves from yelling into a microphone. The second ever character to be made in the series and has been filmed twice, although his appearance is still very similar to his old one. Switchblade Syed Portrayer: Syed Jamal A semi-wrestling persona, Syed is one of the few characters to actually be given a 'thunder' themed move in the first game. Also fights with roosters (an alternative to his more lewd special move suggestion) and Pac-Man arcade machines. He also is the only one with an actual wrestling move, his super being the 'Jacknife Clothesline'. Is believed to be dead in the original timeline. Toaster Portrayer: Sara Qawwas Warheart Portrayer: Simon Ivanoff (?) Another wrestling persona, Warheart wears a hockey mask that hides an utterly demonic face. In the first game he is seen using laser-loaded Nerf guns, but in the promotional images for the current game, it's assumed he's planned to use maracas instead. His name is a reference to the Children of Bodom song 'Warheart'. =Characters planned but not made yet= Crimson Valkyrie Portrayer: Allie Ghetto WarMachine Portrayer: Mike Ivanoff Originally a silly edit of One Winged Angel's WarMachine character in MUGEN, this is a different interpretation, possibly inspired by MelvanaInChains's new version of the character. His appearance is much less like actual WarMachine, donning a detached computer motherboard and novelty 'Mexican' sunglasses. Although he is portrayed by MDI, the character itself is implied to be Reggie. One-Armed Boxer Portrayer: Thom Huttner Scott Portrayer: Scott Kennedy